Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, relates to control of a communication process using short-distance wireless communication.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a system is known in which communication is automatically performed with another apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4073885 discloses a system in which game apparatuses perform communication with each other to confirm exchange conditions of data, and exchange game data designated for exchange when the exchange conditions agree with each other.
However, in Japanese Patent No. 4073885, communication is merely automatically performed with another game apparatus, and the communication is only one type.